Arcann
Summary Arcann is the son of the "Immortal Emperor" Valkorion, the twin brother of Thexan and the older brother of Vaylin. He is the main antagonist of Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire. In his younger years, Arcann dreamed of a grander, more exciting future than the privileged life his father gave him. With his older twin brother, Thexan, he joined the Zakuul Knights at a young age, eager to prove himself. In an attempt to gain their father's respect, the brothers proposed a plan to test the strength of the border worlds between Zakuul and the holdings of the Republic and Sith Empire. Valkorion sanctioned the assault, but allowed only Thexan to lead the Eternal Fleet. Defying his father's orders to remain on Zakuul, Arcann joined his brother at the front. Together, they were victorious, but Arcann suffered a serious injury in battle. Valkorion's indifference to their accomplishments pushed him over the edge―he attacked his father, only to be stopped by Thexan. Despite his deep love for his brother, Arcann turned on him and murdered him. Then, he set his sights on the throne of his father. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Arcann Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Cyborg Force Sensitive, Prince of the Eternal Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation (Molecular-level), Regeneration (Mid-Low in the form of Force Healing), master lightsaber duelist, Electricity Manipulation (In the form of Force Lightning), Forcefield Creation (In the form of Force Barrier), Invisibility (In the form of Force Stealth, also hides him audibly telepathically), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Fire Manipulation (In the form of Pyrokinesis) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Utterly dominated the Hero of Tython in combat. Valkorion, even after the events of Rise of the Emperor, said that both he and the Hero of Tython would need to team up to defeat both Arcann and Vaylin) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed enhanced by precognition (Fought and overwhelmed both the Hero of Tython and Lord Vitiate at once) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, can be augmented to Superhuman levels with Force Amplification (Capable of freeing himself from a stone pillar that had fallen on him) Striking Strength: Solar System Class with Force Amplification (Overwhelmed the Hero of Tython in lightsaber combat) Durability: Wall level naturally (Lacked significant damage after being crushed by a stone pillar), Solar System level with Force Amplification (Managed to defend himself from a storm of Force energy potent enough to render the Hero of Tython unconscious. Temporarily staved off the Force Lightning used by the Hero of Tython while they had the support of Valkorion) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber, likely Galactic with Force powers via scaling from entities like the Sith Emperor Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: As the son of the Emperor of the Eternal Empire, Arcann is an incredibly skilled combatant, capable of matching the Hero of Tython (A character who has defeated some of the greatest duelists in the Jedi Order) in lightsaber combat and managing to outmatch several Zakuul Knights (The Eternal Empire’s version of Jedi and Sith) since childhood, additionally, he is also a tactical genius, leading the Eternal Empire to countless victories over the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire, capturing dozens if not hundreds of planets and slaying several Jedi and Sith, however, much like his father, Arcann is rather arrogant and believes himself to be beyond destiny, Weaknesses: Rather arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. Arcann has shown incredible skill with this ability, his barriers being powerful enough to temporarily fend off the combined power of both the Sith Emperor and the Hero of Tython, which was potent enough to destroy dozens of ships and hundreds of pilots, and stated to be “infinitely” greater than the power to turn Jedi to ash. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (Like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence. Arcann has shown the ability to hide his presence from even the Hero of Tython. *'Telekinesis:' Arcann can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Arcann can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Arcueid (Tsukihime) Arcueid's Profile (Archetye Earth was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Royal Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Psychometry Users